


They Work

by Graves_deDouleur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graves_deDouleur/pseuds/Graves_deDouleur
Summary: The thing about Ginny and Harry is that they work. They work as friends and as lovers and as confidants. To think that anything could change that is simply a black shadow that haunts both of their fears.





	They Work

“I love you” 

They are in his bed, and it isn’t the first time he’s said those words to her. They sound different than the other times. Sadder. Ginny turns to Harry. 

“If-If we got married, had kids, and grew old together… I would be happy.” His words come out broken but he sounds so sure. 

“Would you be happy?” 

She thinks for a moment. She ponders him. His edges; slanted eyes, sharp jaw, pointed nose. His strong shoulders and hipbones that cut. How sweet he is, taking her on dates to nice places and asking about her day. How he does actually want to know about it. She thinks about standing in her mother’s white dress, she thinks about how much fun they have with Teddy, and she thinks about waking up next to him many years from now, both of them covered in wrinkles. 

She nods. 

His bright green eyes leave her face moving to the ceiling above him, she can practically see the thoughts he mulls over on the ceiling.

“I think I was in love with Cedric.” 

He’s still staring at the ceiling. She thinks back to the boy, she can barely remember him except as the dead body Harry had cradled after the Tournament. It was the first dead body Ginny had seen, so that's all she can remember but she tries to recall more. The sweet boy, and hadn't he told Harry about the second trial? Harry refused to let go of him, having to be yanked off by multiple people. 

“I think I’m in love with Luna.” And, that’s odd cause she had meant to comfort him but instead, those words had come out. She doesn’t want to take them back. Which is odd considering she had just confessed her love of a woman to her boyfriend. 

“Which is weird and wrong cause she’s my best friend and-”

“I think anyone who isn’t a little in love with Luna is weird and wrong.” He doesn't think before he says it, and Ginny loves him.

She doesn’t know when she started crying, but her eyes are watering as she looks into his. She smiles, and he smiles. He turns fully on his side and brings her head against his chest. 

“Go one then. Tell me.” 

So she does. She tells him about Luna and her curves. Her wide eyes and her small frown that turns the rest of her face downwards. Her legs always spiraled underneath her. Her head turned slightly to the side. And she really spends way too much time describing Luna’s back. Small shoulders, that go into her little hips, and the line she knows prominently splits it in half. A line she has wanted to explore with her tongue and her hands and with so much more than her eyes. She tells him about how intently she listens to every irrelevant word that leaves Ginny’s mouth. How Luna  _ can’t _ leave a question alone, she has to follow it to its answer like an itch to be scratched. Luna and her kindness against a world that has been everything but to her. Luna and her, well her Luna-ness. 

She doesn’t know how long she goes on. She doesn’t know how long she describes her best friend to her boyfriend. She does know that Harry listens, and chimes in his agreement about certain aspects but stays quiet for most of it. She knows that a weight she hadn’t know was on her chest leaves, and she feels so light. 

She also knows that Harry slowly drifts off during her confessions. She knows because his breath deepens and his heartbeat evens out. She knows because those things lull her to sleep as well. 

They’ll have to talk about it, and they will. About maybe getting married and about maybe not. But for now, for now, she sleeps in his arms and maybe she’ll dream of him or maybe she won’t. Be he won’t care either way. And tomorrow they’ll wake up with each other. And they’ll be happy and damn it all to hell if they don’t deserve that. 

**Author's Note:**

> The goal of this is to kinda explain how I see Hinny. Like, they would be so happy together, but like also they wouldn't want to just be content? So, maybe at 30 they get married and have kids and are happy and peaceful. But before that they want the other to live their life to the fullest. Also their best friends during all of this. I don't know. Also works to help explain your ship over Hinny so, here you go haha.


End file.
